


After Conversations With Jen

by SevenRuby



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, No Danneel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: Things are going real good for Brinn.  Working for Jared is the best thing that happened to her because she got to meet Jensen.  Of course, someone had to throw a wrench in the works!





	1. A Virtual Slap in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to Conversations with Jen. Part 2 deals more with the backstory of Brinn. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, it just didn't work for the purpose of this story.

The past came back to smack me in the face. An open hand, palm stinging, head wrenching smack in the face.

I awoke to the shrill pitch of my cell phone ringing. That particular ringtone should have clued me in, but without my two cups of coffee, I wasn’t awake and fairly oblivious. Peeling one eye open to see the time, I groan and am tempted to fling the thing across the room. Snatching it up, I answer with a quiet, “it’s 6am on a Sunday morning, this better be good!” I peek over at Jensen to see if the noise woke him up and exhale a sigh of relief to see him still on his back and lightly snoring.

Never at my best first thing in the morning, I was especially put out because I was working on four hours of sleep. The Padalecki’s had hosted a BBQ last night, and I was not given the opportunity to decline attending. And then, when Jen and I fell into bed around 1am, we kept each other awake for another hour. So, I was not my most charming when I answered the phone.

“Ms. Doran?” the deep male voice asked. “Sorry for the early call, I didn’t realize the time.”

I felt a chill go down my spine; I knew this voice. It made me sit up and pay attention. “Hang on a sec.” I barely breathe the words as I ease out of bed, trying not to jostle the bed frame or move the covers enough to wake Jensen. I slip on a night shirt as I leave the bedroom. I wanted, needed to be alone for this phone call. Moving quietly to the kitchen after closing the bedroom door, I ask the man, “Did you catch him? Please tell me you caught the son of a bitch!” I keep my voice low as I demand an answer. I stop in front of the coffee maker and lean one hand on the counter, head bowed as I waited.

“I wish I could, Ms. Doran. I’m sorry. I’m calling because we need to talk with you again. We need you back in Virginia.”

“Back? You need me in…? Why?” The thought of going back to Virginia filled me with dread.

“There are some things we need to re-address and some new information has come to light. This can’t be done long distance. We need you here as soon as possible.”

“Shit. This is going to be…” I stop myself from saying expensive and amend it to “…tough.” The cost of going back to Virginia won’t break the bank; however, it is definitely an unplanned expense. I mentally calculate how long it will take me to drive and groan. But I need to do this so I can close this chapter of my life. Otherwise, I will be stuck in limbo. “Do I have time to drive? I can make it in about 2 ½ days. Sooner, if I push it.” I feel warmth at my back and shiver a little as Jensen wraps himself around me. He rests his chin on my shoulder and nuzzles just under my ear. So focused on the phone call, I never heard him get up and follow me to the kitchen.

“We’d prefer you to arrive alive, Ms. Doran. The county has purchased a plane ticket for you.” Huh, that was unexpected. “You just need to be on the flight tonight.” His voice becomes more whiskey rough the longer we are on the phone. I could almost swear he smoked a pack of cigarettes in the 20 minutes we spoke.

“Tonight? Sheriff Greely, I need more time than that to make arrangements…”

“Your flight leaves at 1835 tonight from Austin-Bergstrom International. I’ll email you the details. Make sure you Pre-board and print your boarding passes when you get the information. Be on that plane. Goodbye Ms. Doran.”

“Fucking prick.” I say, annoyed yet apprehensive at the whole situation as I hang up the phone. I rest my hands on top of Jensen’s where he has them wrapped around my waist. I lean my head back and turn to Jensen for a lingering kiss. I’m surprised he hasn’t asked me what the phone call was about, yet.

To distract myself, I lean forward and stretch out my arm and can just reach the Keurig to turn it on without moving out of Jensen’s arms. I turn to face him and put my arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, giving me the perfect angle to lay kisses along his jaw and work my way to his mouth. He kisses me back and then raises an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on.

I sigh and rest my forehead on his chest, sliding my arms back down around his waist. Mumbling, I tell him, “I need to go talk to Jared and Genevieve. I’d rather explain once, so come over with me, please?” I feel him nod yes and murmur an assent. Then his arms tighten around me like he doesn’t want to let me go.

After getting dressed and fortifying myself with at least 20oz of coffee, Jensen and I walk across the backyard to the Padalecki’s kitchen door. I knock quickly and open the door to walk in. Gen is making breakfast for the boys and Jared is feeding Odette. The adults look up in surprise as we walk in, the youngsters waving and smiling.

“Hey,” I greet them, my face serious. “Y’all got a minute? I need to talk with you after breakfast.”

“Sure, we’re nearly done. What’s up?” Genevieve looks over with concern.

“I need to take a week, maybe two…” I trail off, not sure how to continue. Jared looks at Jensen and does that Winchester thing they do. Jensen just shakes his head minutely, not having much information to pass on. He only heard the last part of my conversation but was waiting for me to explain what was going on.

“Of course, whatever you need, Brinn.” Jared assured me. He takes this clue to shoo the boys to their playroom and put the baby down for a short nap.

Not too long ago, the subject of baggage had come up between me and Jensen. I had loads of baggage following me around and I kept pushing it in a deep dark hole. And it all still managed to dig itself out and show up at my doorstep on a regular basis. You’d think I would have learned by now that it wouldn’t stay hidden.

At the time, I wasn’t ready to share, and I still wasn’t, but Sheriff Greeley forced my hand this morning and I was going to have to tell them my history. I took a deep breath. Then another. I looked at Jensen, Jared and Gen and started my story.


	2. Revealing the Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn explains the early morning phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Conversations with Jen. Part 2 deals more with the backstory of Brinn. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, but Jensen needed to be single for this fic.

_Sheriff Greeley forced my hand this morning and I was going to have to tell them my history.  I took a deep breath.  Then another.  I looked at Jensen, Jared and Gen and started my story._

I struggled trying to figure out where to start. Sometimes the beginning isn’t the best introduction.

“Gen, I know I told you I was in the Air Force for a bit and I was stationed in Virginia for part of that time. Well, I met my husband there.” I cringed knowing the shock of that statement wouldn’t sit well at all. Quickly, I moved on to the next part as they were exclaiming, “What?” from Jared. “Husband?” from Jensen. “Oh my lord.” From Genevieve. Their voices merged as they talked over one another.

“He was killed a little over a year ago…” I trail off again as the memories avalanche over me. I couldn’t bring myself to look at any of them after revealing my previous marital state, but I could feel Jensen relax when he realized I wasn't still married. Shaking it off, I tried to remain stoic as I continued the tale. But I could feel the tears building. Jensen moved closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me to his side.

“We had been married for three years when it happened. He went for a ride on his Harley. He liked to take a few hours every now and then and just get the wind in his face. His favorite route was down Colonial Parkway; it connects Yorktown, Williamsburg and Jamestown, what they call the Historic Triangle. On the odd day, we would take the car for that drive. When we went at dusk, we would spot herds of deer grazing in the meadows.” I stop to take a sip of coffee that somehow appeared in front of me. Already my throat is dry and I’m pretty sure it’s from reaction and not because I’ve been talking a lot.

“Anyway, one day he went for a ride and never came back. Phone calls went direct to voice mail. I sent text after text with no replies. I called his friends. I called his family. Nothing. No one knew anything. I gave him 24 hours and then I called his supervisor, who called his First Sergeant, who called his Commander. Who called me to ask questions.” I paused to take another sip of coffee. “Oh, by the way, Zack was in the Air Force too. He worked in the finance office.” I noticed my hands were shaking a little so I set the coffee cup down. “In between talking to his family and his bosses, I called the county sheriff to report him missing.”

“That would be Sheriff Greeley, the ‘fucking prick’ from this morning?” Jensen air quoted as he repeated my description of the man investigating my husband’s death.

I nodded and gave him a wry smile that slowly morphed to sadness. “Yeah, but he’s only a fucking prick because he called at 6am. He’s a little rough around the edges, but he knows his stuff.” I sigh, hurting inside all over again at the not knowing. Jensen pulls me into a hug, giving me time to collect myself before continuing. After a moment I turn back around to face Jared and Gen and resume where I left off.

“Two days later, they found his bike. It was at a parking area attached to Colonial Parkway, overlooking the James River. They found his body close to the water’s edge, and about five feet away, the body of a female. There were two motorcycle helmets on the bike. Strands of hair in the second helmet matched the woman they found.” I looked down, still a little angry at that fact. “Turns out he worked with her.” I had to stop to unclench my jaw. "The autopsy revealed both of them had recently had sex."

Jensen being the observant person he is took my hand and led me away from the breakfast bar to the table and made me sit down. He went back to grab my coffee and placed it in front of me, giving me something to hang onto as I relived my recent past. Gen and Jared sat across from me and Jensen was at my side. All three of them were holding my hands and I was never so grateful for human contact. They were my lifelines and were keeping me grounded, enabling me to get it all out in the open.

I sniffed and took a deep breath, “I don’t want to go into all the gory details of how they died, but it was brutal. Whoever killed them is still out there. The way they were killed is very similar to one of four couples murdered on the Parkway about 31 years ago. And apparently, Sheriff Greeley needs me back in Virginia. He said there is new information and he needs to speak with me and can’t do it long distance.” I fall silent, contemplating the trip, dreading going back. "I have to be on a plane tonight at 6:35."

Other than murmurs of horror and a few quiet comments of support, no one had said very much while I was telling my tale.

Jared squeezed my hand and spoke earnestly. “Brinn, whatever you need, you have it. Just tell us, ok? And we want you back here as soon as you are done.” He got up and came around the table to pull me into one of his full body hugs, Gen and Jen moving in and making it a sandwich. “We love you, Brinn. Don’t try to do this alone.” He put his fingers under my chin and tipped my face up to his. “Don’t do this alone.” He repeated. “Let us help.”

I nodded, tears running down my face. I had no words for this show of support. I realize that I am so glad I ran into Genevieve’s shopping cart that day not so long ago, otherwise I would never have found my new family.


	3. Virginia is For Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn prepares to head back to Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Conversations with Jen. Part 2 deals more with the backstory of Brinn. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, but for the purpose of this story, Jensen needed to be single.  
> Things get a little steamy...

The day passed like lightning after Jen and I went back to the pool house. I dug out a tote bag and started packing enough clothes and personal items for a week. When that was done, I started nervous cleaning until Jen caught my hand and guided me to the couch to calm down. One thing led to the bedroom and we entertained ourselves there for a few hours.

“Jen, what time are you and Jared leaving for Vancouver?”

“About an hour before you leave for Virginia. We tried to push our flight back, but that’s the latest we could get.” We are still tangled together on the bed. I look at the time and realize we have to start getting dressed and head to the airport. A thought occurred to me, “Jen, don’t you need to pack a bag? You’ve been here practically the whole weekend…”

“Naw, I’m good. Jay and I used to have so much crap thrown at us right before we headed back to Vancouver that we both decided we should re-pack our bags as soon as we got home rather than right before we needed to leave.”

“Ah, smart.” I nodded. “Okay, I need to shower.” I started moving off the bed when Jen caught my hand and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

“Sounds good, so do I,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he followed me off the bed and into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower to warm up the water, I plant myself at the sink to brush my teeth. I grab towels when I’m done to give Jensen room at the sink to do his thing.

The bathroom has plenty of room for one person, but turns into a squeeze with more than that. I set the towels on the closed toilet seat and can’t resist running my hand across his backside and molding it to one cheek before stepping into the shower.

I glance at him right before I close the shower curtain and see the sparkle in his eyes that means I might be in trouble, but trouble of the most enjoyable kind! Stepping under the water, I let it drench me and start washing my hair. Once rinsed and conditioned, I reach for the soap and mesh sponge as Jensen steps in and takes them from my hands. Silently, he squirts soap and lathers it up and gently starts to run the soapy mesh down my body, starting at my shoulders. Moving the sponge, his gaze is intense and focused, as if burning the sight into his memory. When he finishes with the front, leaving simple and tender teasing touches in my sensitive areas, he smoothly turns me around to start washing my back.

After rinsing the soap off, he starts kissing my back from the base of my neck to bottom of my spine. Dropping the sponge, his hands glide over my slick skin, tracing the path of his mouth. Closing my eyes, I let myself feel the moment, not knowing where lips or hands will land next. One moment he’s cupping my breasts, the next, sliding down to tease my clit, all the while pressed against my back where I feel his hard as diamonds erection.

Nibbling first on my earlobe, he moves to suckle my neck as he inserts two fingers inside me, slowly pumping in and out. I’m amazed at how wet he gets me with a simple look or touch, and it’s no different now. Moaning, I start to thrust my hips, trying to impale myself further on his fingers. He teases by slowly withdrawing his fingers and then positions his cock between the juncture of my legs, making tiny thrusting movements, prompting me to widen my stance. I can feel the length of him as he slides along my folds, occasionally hitting my sensitive bud.

At this point, I’m impatient and ready for more, so I bend over a little, reaching between my legs to grasp him and place the head at my entrance. I put one hand on the shower wall and force my hips back in a quick move, the other hand still grasping his cock, only letting go when he is fully seated. He has one hand on my hip, the other reaching around to tease a nipple as he starts pushing in me, slowly building the momentum, gradually increasing the pace until we are both panting and moaning and nearly screaming.

I feel it building until it explodes, and not long after Jensen follows with his climax. When he catches his breath, he reaches up to push the shower head toward the wall as we struggle to stay upright on our rubbery legs. Turning around, I wrap my arms around him and match my lips to his in a long, lingering kiss. “Love you,” I murmur. “Love you, too.” He says as he takes the handheld shower attachment to give me a final rinse and another long, lingering kiss.

“I’m going to do a quick wash and I’ll be out in a couple minutes. Go get dry.” He opens the shower curtain a little so I can slip out, smacking my ass before I can get out of reach.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself, it’s so smackable!” He winks then pulls the shower curtain closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Saying goodbye to Gen and the kids was not. It was full of tears and clinging and promises to call every day. Gen felt it would best to keep the kids at home so there wouldn’t be any tantrums at the terminal considering all three of us were leaving.

“Jen, I have a request.” I had been thinking about this particular issue since we climbed into the SUV. We were about 15 minutes out from the airport at the moment. All three of us were in the back seat, Jen and Jared on either side of me, the driver and a bodyguard in the front.

“Sure, what’d you need?” he answered.

“Let me get out first, and give me a 10-minute head start. I really don’t want to be all over the interwebz as soon as we walk side-by-side into the airport. Zach’s death may not have made national news, but it’ll pop up on google if anyone figures out who I am. Not knowing what Sheriff Greeley needs, I would like to try and keep a low profile for as long as I can.” I look at him hopefully.

Jen glances at Jared, then looks at me, head tilted.

The driver pipes up from the front seat “That’s an excellent idea from my point of view. Austin may be used to you two coming and going, but add an unknown female to the mix and it’s going to be chaos. Also, y’all are on two different airlines, so we can do two different drop off points.”

“Okay, Dave, I hear ya.” Jensen looks back at me, “Of course. I want what you want, sweetheart. Besides, we’re only a few gates from each other, we’ll see each other before either of us board.”

I giggle as a silly thought occurs to me, “I will pretend to be a devoted fan and talk your ear off until you have to get on the plane!”

Jensen chuckles, “I love that idea.” He smiles and pulls me to him in a side hug. I look over at Jared to see a goofy grin on his face.

“What?” I ask him.

“You two are so cute!” He wipes a fake tear from his eye then waves his hand rapidly in front of his face. “I’m so proud. How fast they grow up!”

“Oh, shut up,” I smack the back of my hand into Jared’s chest and give him a happy, silly face in return.

“All right kids, show time,” Dave the driver tells us as he pulls up to the departure terminal. “Brinn, you’re up. Mario will get your bags out of the back, then we will go on to the other drop off point. Be safe.”

For a moment, there is a tangle as I maneuver over Jensen to get to the door, pausing to engage in a prolonged kiss while straddling his lap. Breaking the kiss, I lean into his ear and whisper, “I love you.” I felt him tighten his arms around me and whisper back, “I love you too.”

“I’ll call every day.”

“You better. Get going. We’ll see you at the gate.”

Opening the door, I’m careful to not expose the occupants as I step down to the curb, closing the door quickly behind me. Turning to the window, I blow a quick kiss before grabbing my luggage and rapidly heading into the terminal, unable to watch the SUV drive away, trying in vain to stem the flow of tears.


	4. Home sweet Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn meets with Sheriff Greeley again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Conversations with Jen. Part 2 deals more with the backstory of Brinn. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, but for the purpose of this story, Jensen needed to be single.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating. I attended my very first SPN Con in DC over the previous weekend and barely had the chance to write more than a sentence or two. Con's can be very overwhelming and the schedule is jam packed when you want to experience everything you can! Add in photo op fever (the need to experience as many photo ops that you can afford) and the adrenaline is flowing!   
> It was one of the best weekends of my life!

Landing in Virginia was bittersweet. Once I made the decision to leave the state and start over, I swore I would never step foot back here again. I am reminded to never say never.

Standing at the baggage carousel, waiting for my luggage to be spit out and tumble to the conveyor, I text Jensen to let him know I’ve landed. Immediately, my phone rings.

“Hey,” I answer.

“Hey back. How was the flight?”

“Uneventful, boring even.”

“Good. Any sight of the Sheriff yet?”

“Nope.” I glance around, seeing a few of my fellow passengers, the limited airport staff or the occasional family member come to pick someone up.

“Might as well get my car rented while I wait for my bags. It’s taking longer than usual for the luggage to show. How was your flight?”

“Same as usual. We’re in Seattle right now waiting to board for Vancouver. Should be home in a couple more hours.”

“What time is it there?”

“Almost 10:15. You?”

“Close to 1:15. It took us forever to deplane and then it’s like they have only one person to get all the luggage off, and there’s still nothing at baggage claim. I’m beat and really want a bed. Preferably with you in it!”

“Mmm, that sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I’d love to be in your bed right now. Shut up, Jay.”

I grinned at the aside Jen said to Jared. Jensen making that sound sent shivers straight to my nether region. I shifted a little where I stood and crossed one ankle over the other. The luggage was just now appearing on the carousel.

“Still no sign of the Sheriff?” he asked.

“No, and I’m starting to…oh wait. I think I see him.” I wave at the sheriff as he walks over to me. “Oh Jesus, he’s in full sheriff gear. The expression on his face is awful.” I lower my voice. “Everyone is looking at me. Him. Us.” I can feel my frown as I eye him nervously.

“They’re looking at you because you’re beautiful, Beautiful.” That put a nice warm glow in my center. I look away from the sheriff for a moment and give a quick, pleased laugh, “Aww."

I return to watching Sheriff Greeley approach and get a bad feeling. There is something about his expression that is just off a bit.

“Jensen, hang on a sec…something weird is going on.”

“Brinn Doran?” the sheriff asks.

“Ken? What’s going on? What’s happening?”

“Please answer the question, are you Brinn Doran?” he’s looking at me stone faced.

“Yes.” I am no longer smiling, all expression gone from my face. I have a sinking feeling about what is going to happen next.

“Brinn Doran, you are under arrest for the murder of Zachary Alcock. You have the right to remain silent…” He recited the rest of the Miranda as I stood there in disbelief. Quickly, before he put cuffs on me and before he finished reading the Miranda, I told Jensen, “I think I’m going to need a lawyer. Jensen, can you get me a lawyer, please.”

“What the fuck, Brinn. Did he just arrest you? Put the sheriff on the phone.”

I looked at Ken Greeley as I held out my phone to him. “Please explain what is going on to my boyfriend, please. Please. Ken. Please.” After a long hesitation, he takes my phone from me.

“Get her a lawyer. That’s all I can say right now.” And he hands the phone back to me. “Do you see your bag yet?” I shake my head no and put the phone back up to my ear as I surreptitiously glance at the sheriff to see if he’s going to tell me to hang up.

“Jensen?”

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’ll take care of the lawyer for you. Hang tight and try not to worry too much.”

“Oh, god. This cannot be happening. Jensen, what am I going to do?” Did that high pitched, squeaky voice just come out of my mouth?  Shit, where did this whiney, helpless little girl come from? I pride myself on being self sufficient and able to take care of myself. This is so not me.

“Listen to the sheriff, don’t overthink this. Do what he says. We’ll get you through this.” He must have moved the phone away from his mouth because I hear faintly, “Jay, get on the phone to Singer, we need to get a lawyer for Brinn, that fucking prick of a sheriff just arrested her.”

I hear Jared in the background, “What the fuck, are you serious?”

“Shit, my bag just popped onto the carousel. I may have to go.” I half sob, half sniff, “I love you.” Oh my god, I have got to pull myself together.

“I love you too. Deep breaths and we will fix this.”

Sheriff Greeley had been watching me while I talked to Jensen and saw my reaction when my bag made its appearance. He started making the ‘wrap it up’ motion and moved closer to the baggage carousel.

“Jen, he’s telling me to finish the call, he knows my bag showed up. I’m starting to get worried because he’s not the Sheriff I knew when I left last year.”

“I won’t tell you not to worry, but try to stay calm. Jared and I are doing everything we can; we won’t leave you there without resources and all the help we can get you.”

“I know. God, I wish you were here.” I couldn’t help the little sob that snuck out after saying that. “But you better keep your butt in the great northwest, buster, no heroics and shifting filming schedules to show up here. I love you and will call back as soon as I can.” Wiping tears from my face, I make eye contact with the sheriff and stare him down, trying to figure out where this arrest was coming from.

“I will talk with you real soon, Brinn. Hang in there. Love you. Shit, they just called our flight for boarding. I have to go. I’ll send a text when we get to Vancouver. Love you!”

“Love you too!” And then there was dial tone. I continued to scrutinize Ken as I slowly approach the carousel to grab my bag, making sure my purse and computer bag are secure on my shoulder.

“Which one is it?” Ken asks. I point to my blue bag with yellow flowers and he grabs it. He walks over and puts his free hand on my back to guide me to the exit. By this time, nearly all the other passengers and family members have left, leaving me with the sheriff and my fate.

Leading me to his car, he stows my bags in the back seat and opens the front passenger door for me. I raise an eyebrow in question, silently asking why he’s not putting me in back since, you know, I was under arrest?

“Just get in the car Brinn.” He says wearily.  He seems exhausted and irritated and I don’t know how to take him. So, I silently get in the car and buckle up. It’ll be 45 minutes to an hour before we get to Yorktown and I have no idea what is going to happen when we get there. Staring out at the dark beyond the headlights, I debate with myself about asking Ken questions, about what is going on. Why the ruse to get me back to Virginia? I turn to Ken and take a breath, but he cuts me off before I can say anything.

“Nope, remember you have the right to remain silent. Please show me you have the ability to remain silent and shut up.” He never even looked at me during that statement. In a childish fit of pique due to my recent stressors, I stick my tongue out at him and turn toward my window. Apparently, I’m sticking with the little girl theme that showed up since I’ve landed. It’s going to be a long night. No, wait. It’s morning. Either way, I think I’m fucked.


	5. Back in the Sheriff's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in the Sheriff's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Conversations with Jen. Part 2 deals more with the backstory of Brinn. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, but for the purpose of this story, Jensen needed to be single.
> 
> This one ended up being a little longer than my normal chapters. Hope you like it!

_“Remember you have the right to remain silent. Please show me you have the ability to be silent and shut up.” Ken never even looked at me during that statement. In a childish fit of pique due to my recent stressors, I stick my tongue out at him and turn toward my window. Apparently, I’m sticking with the little girl theme that showed up after I landed._

I sit up straight and blink the crud out of my eyes as I feel the vehicle come to an abrupt stop. Trying to get my eyes to work, I peer around wondering where we are.

“Ken?”

All of a sudden, my car door is opened and I squeal my surprise. Ken takes a hold of my bicep and ‘assists’ me out of the car. He unloads my bags, handing me the computer backpack.

“Follow me.” He instructs. With not much choice, I stumble after him. Once inside, I blink at the brightness of the fluorescent lights and look around once my vision has cleared. I realize I’m back at the sheriff’s office in Yorktown and sigh to myself. My memories of this place are not the best. Mostly sadness and anger, and helplessness at not being able to fix or solve anything.

Ken leads me through the near deserted building to his office and indicates a chair for me to sit in. Dropping down into the seat, I let my bags fall to the floor and lean back, watching him settle behind his desk. Once he’d adjusted himself and his seat he turned his attention back to me.

Silence reigned as I stared back at him, waiting for him to say something. I wondered how long it would be before he would speak. I was tired and didn’t feel like talking anymore. The little girl I had turned into after I landed was quickly morphing into a sullen teenager, complete with crossed arms, tapping foot and hostile glares. It would be funny if I weren’t nearly 32 years old.

Still glaring at him, I see Ken rest his elbows on his desk and sigh, then rake his hands through his hair in frustration. Narrowing my eyes, I wonder what’s going on with him. I’ve never seen him this edgy before. He sighs once more then gets up and starts pacing his office. I feel like I’m at a tennis match watching him walk back and forth.

“Oh my god, Ken, sit down and spit it out. Tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Hand on one hip, the other hand behind his bent neck, he looks at me from under his eyelashes. “Brinn.” He pauses for what seems like forever. “I didn’t want to do this, but…” He trails off and doesn’t begin again, lost in thought.

“Ken,” I growl. “Spill.”

One more sigh from Ken and he sits down once more, facing me across his desk. “Okay, here it is, bare bones.” And he pauses again. Dude’s gonna kill me with anticipation before he gets a chance to tell me the whole sorry tale.

“Ken!”

“What? Oh, sorry. Lost my train of thought. Exhausted.” And off he goes into the twilight zone again.

“Dude. Can this wait until we’ve both had some sleep? At the rate you’re going, we’re going to be here ten years before you get it out.”

“Yeah, no. It can’t wait. Let me grab some coffee and I’ll tell you what’s going on. You want some? Still take it heavy cream, heavy sugar?”

“Yeah, sure. No cream or sugar, though. I take it black now.”

“When did that happen? Your sweet tooth was legendary around here.” He’s looking at me like I had just grown horns on my head.

Now it’s my turn to sigh. I shrug and focus my gaze on the floor and tell him, “Not long after I left here. All the stress I was under did crap things to my stomach and the doc said to cut down on sugar. Among other things. Like stress.”

“Well. Okay. Two black coffees coming up. Be right back.”

I must have dozed a moment because the next thing I know, the aroma of coffee is under my nose and Ken is trying to shove a coffee cup in my hand. Blinking hard, I focus on grabbing the cup and waking up a bit before turning my attention back to Ken and the story he’s about to tell me. Cupping the mug with both hands, I raise an eyebrow to Ken, letting him know I’m ready for him to begin.

He lets out yet another sigh and sits back, cradling his own mug. “So, it wasn’t my idea to bring you back. And I never intended to arrest you, but there was pressure from above me on that one.” He pauses and frowns at his desk. “Look, you can’t let anyone know where you’ve heard what I’m going to tell you. All the ‘new’ evidence in your husband’s murder is bogus. It’s an obvious set up. Even a rookie on the first day of training would be able to spot it. Unfortunately, someone above me is trying to get elected and wants to ‘solve’ this murder at the expense of everyone involved. So…” He’s still frowning but added shaking his head to the mix. “I had to put on the show at the airport. This person has access to…” He stopped to contemplate his next words, “all sorts of technology the average joe would have no idea is out there.”

I continue to sip my coffee, keeping my roiling emotions under tight control, yet captivated with what Ken is telling me. I use one hand to motion ‘keep going’ before putting it back around my mug.

Ken resumes after taking a sip of his coffee. “I know this person would have access to the security footage at the airport, so I had to let him see me ‘arresting’ you.”

As he finishes, I look at my watch to see it’s 3:30 in the morning. My voice feels all scratchy and I start to use hand motions to get my point across. I am pissed. But I’m so tired at this moment, that I can’t seem to dig deep enough to bring my anger to the surface. It’s going to sit and stew and eventually boil over, but for now it’s on a slow simmer. I am determined to find the prick that decided to screw me over because he/she wanted to win a popularity contest we call elected office so they can be admired and petted.

Just as Ken was about to say something else, my phone rang. I look at Ken, wondering if he would let me answer it, not really sure what my position is at the moment. Am I under arrest? Am I just sitting here shooting the shit with the sheriff? Who knew. Ken nods slightly and I hit the green button.

“Hello?”

“Brinn.”

“Jensen, oh my god. This whole situation just sucks balls.”

“Sucks balls? Have you been binging Supernatural again? What’s going on? Are you at the sheriff’s office yet?”

“Yeah, we’re in his office, going over why I’m in Virginia.” I sniff my distain and glower at poor Ken.

“Hey, put me on speaker, please.”

“Really? Why?”

“It’ll be easier than you being the intermediary. Do you really want to tell him what I said then repeat what he says back to me?”

“Good point.” I lower the phone and activate the speaker feature. “Okay, you’re on speaker now.” I put the phone on my side of Ken’s desk and lean forward a bit. “Ken, Jensen asked to be put on speaker so we call all have this conversation. Jensen, meet Ken Greeley, Sheriff in York County, Ken, meet my boyfriend, Jensen Ackles.”

“Hey.” From Jensen. Short and sweet.

“Wait a minute, Jensen Ackles? Tom Hanniger from My Bloody Valentine? Seriously? You’re dating a movie star?”

I hear snickers from the phone and I just give Ken my ‘I am not amused’ stare, crossing my arms and sitting back in the chair again.

Ken continues, “How did ya’ll meet? Oh, man, I never expected this? This is awesome!” I was happy to see his mood improve.

“Geez Ken, starstruck much?” I shake my head and give him the abbreviated version. “We met because my boss is Jensen’s best friend.”

“His best friend? And who is that?”

I sigh, “Jared Padalecki.”

Outright laughter is coming from the phone and I realize that both Jared and Jensen are there and are tickled at how much detail I have left out of our initial meeting when Jensen barged into my bathroom after I had just stepped out of the shower.

“Wait another minute, Jared Padalecki from Gilmore Girls?” Ken is in full fangirl mode, something I never, ever expected to see from him.

I raise an eyebrow at Ken and with much snark ask, “Gilmore Girls? Really?”

“Don’t judge. My girls like it. Watch it over and over in syndication. Can’t help it if they hold the remote hostage and I’m too lazy to leave the room.”

I snicker and shake my head and say “Gilmore Girls. I’m never going to let you live this down, Ken.” No way am I going to tell anyone I’ve never seen an episode of Gilmore Girls.

Jared pipes in from the phone, “Shit, Brinn. You know your boss can hear you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut it, Jared. You love me and all ya’ll would be lost without me.”

“Brinn!” Ken scolds.

“What? You think this is bad, you should hear us when we’re at home.”

“So, can we get back to the reason we called?” Jensen inquires.

“Ah, yes please.” Other than making sure I’m all right, I realize there is a second reason for the call.

“Brinn, we were able to hire you a lawyer and they will be there with you shortly.”

“No offense, but please tell me it’s not the guy you played in _A Few Good Men_.”

“No, he’s not local to you. He’s coming down from the DC area.”

“Huh, not sure that’s much better.” I don’t have a very high opinion of lawyers.

“He’s a personal friend of Bob Singer. Be nice, he’s doing Bob a favor.” Jensen chided me. I sighed and stopped short of rolling my eyes. “And no rolling of your eyes, sweetheart. I can hear it from here.” It’s amazing he knows me so well in such a short amount of time. I still can’t believe it’s only been a couple months since we got knocked into the pool by my dogs, and the events that happened after.

“So, Ken. Has Brinn been behaving herself?”

“Jensen!”

“Well, if you call whining, pouting, and sticking her tongue out behaving, then, yes.”

I can’t believe Ken ratted me out. I glared daggers at him while addressing the phone, “Jensen, honey. Is there anything else we should talk about? Like bail money cuz I’m seriously gonna hurt someone in this room!”

All three men laughed at that and I just huffed my annoyance.

“Ok, down to serious stuff.” Ken interjects, once the amusement has run its course. “I’ve given Brinn a basic rundown of what’s been going on. I’ll let her fill you in on that later. Even though I arrested her at the airport, I haven’t filed any of the paperwork yet, and won’t until absolutely necessary. I’ve had time to look at some of the new ‘evidence’ and can prove it has nothing to do with her case.” Everyone could hear the air quotes when Ken said evidence.

“So where does that leave her? Is she free to come and go?” Jensen wanted to know.

“For now.” Ken agreed. “I’m not putting her in a cell, but I will need her to stick around for a few days.”

“Any objection to Brinn visiting Canada while all this crap is going on?”

Canada? I sit up straight and tilt my head. “Jensen, what…?”

“Just something I’m thinking about, Brinn. If you can get away for a few days, it may help you destress.” Jensen murmured.

“All right, lets cut the sappy stuff here. I’ll do what I can to get her cut loose as soon as I can, Jensen.” Ken looked at me and winked. His mood had really improved from when we first sat down. “But first, we all need sleep. Anything else can wait.”

“I’m trusting her with you, Ken. Keep her safe!” Jensen said. “Love you, Brinn. Come back to me.”

“Love you too, Jensen. I will get to you as soon as I can.”

Jared pipes up, “Gen and the boys send their love, me too.”

“Back atcha, Jare. Now, go get some sleep, ya’ll have to film soon.”

For once, I had positive feeling since that phone call yesterday morning. All the stress of the past 24 hours melted away as I hung up the phone and looked at Ken. I finally felt that the end of this chapter of my life would be coming to a close soon, and in a good way.


	6. So, What Do I Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn spends the week in Virginia and is getting more and more annoyed at the lack of contact with the Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Conversations with Jen. Part 2 deals more with the backstory of Brinn. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Please remember, these are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up. For the purpose of this fic, Jensen never met Danneel. I love Danneel and I think she is awesome, but for the purpose of this story, Jensen needed to be single.

DAY 1

I was slow to wake up that morning, but once awake, I was unable to fall back to sleep. It took me a moment to remember where I was and recall the events of the previous evening and early morning. After hanging up with Jensen and Jared, Ken told me he had booked me a room at a local Bed and Breakfast, and had already collected the key so I could get settled. I was more than ready to climb in bed. It’s not every day a girl gets arrested for murdering her husband! It had been a stressful day and I had been awake for 22 hours.

Sitting up, I realized I’d only had about five hours of sleep, but was too anxious to stay in bed any longer. I was ready to tackle the issue of questionable evidence, put this all behind me and get back to my life.

Perching on the edge of the bed and looking around, I took in the ambiance of my room. It was old fashioned, nearly western in style. Flocked velvet wall paper in a deep blue covered the walls. Heavy sateen curtains a shade lighter than the walls dressed the windows. The bed frame was wrought iron and the bed sported a quilted bed spread in more shades of blue. There was a small sitting area with two cream colored high-backed chairs on either side of a spindly table with claw foot legs. An antique highboy dresser with a built-in swivel mirror on top put the finishing touches on the furniture in the room. A tiny attached bathroom made sure I didn’t have to walk the hallways to relieve myself. Though it felt like I had been transported back to 1880, complete with rag rug covering the hard wood floor, the room did have its modern conveniences; phone, flat screen tv, microwave and mini fridge, coffee maker, and hair dryer in the bathroom.

First things first, a trip to the bathroom, then check my phone for messages. One voicemail from the attorney Jensen hired for me. I called him back and set up an appointment to meet. After doing my morning business, I look at my phone again and see it needs to be charged. Plugging it in, I figure I will shower while it’s doing it’s thing. Then I need food.

The shower did its job and I was awake and starving. After getting dressed, I straightened up the room, grabbed my bag, phone, charger and room key and headed out to find food. Yorktown proper wasn’t huge and most everything was within walking distance. I found a deli within 10 minutes’ walk from the B & B and stopped to have lunch. Ordering a sandwich, chips and a can of coke, I pick an outside table to enjoy the day. Wondering if I had cell service, I pull out my phone and check for messages. Yes to service, no to any messages or missed calls, so I text Gen real quick to give her an update and then open a book on my kindle app to pass the time.

After my meal, I explore the shops along the river front and gaze at the drawbridge spanning the river. I see a restaurant near the bridge and know where I’ll be having dinner tonight. I had heard a lot of good things about the restaurant when I lived here before but never had a chance to try it.  
It’s been a few hours since lunch, so I step into the pub next door to the restaurant for a snack and a drink and a chance to text Jensen. I choose to sit outside at a table overlooking the York river.

_BD-Poke_

_JA-Poke back. Whatcha doin?_

_BD-Sitting in a pub, ordering a drink, chatting with you_

_BD-What are you up to?_

_JA-Waiting on the coverage reset. Gettingready to do a scene._

_BD-K, text when you can_

_JA-What pub?_

_BD-Riverfront Pub in Yorktown. You’d like it_

_JA-Cool, cant wait to see it_

Twenty minutes later, Jensen is done with that scene and back to texting.

_JA-Any news from the sheriff?_

_BD-No and I’m starting to get real annoyed that I haven’t heard from him today. I did talk to the lawyer, and yes, I was nice. We have a meeting set up in a couple days_

Much smoochy face texting, a 30-minute phone call from Jensen and two drinks later, I’m ready for dinner before I head back to my room. I’m not up for an evening of loud music and louder conversation at a bar while having to fend off hopeful hook-ups.

I stretch my dinner out until nearly 9pm, having resumed my texting to Jensen, telling him more about my day exploring Yorktown. I browse the internet while waiting for him to text back between takes. He in turn tells me a bit more about his day, how he and Jared were able to get their co-stars to break character and how there was a technical glitch that turned into a 2-hour reset of the scene they were trying to shoot.

Paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, I make my way back to my room. I want to do a video call to Jensen, but he has an iPhone and I’m an android gal. One of these days, we’ll get that little obstacle taken care of. Besides, he’s still doing night shoots and can’t break away to find a computer to Skype.

I do one last burst of texts to Jensen after I climb into bed. Indulge in one last phone call before I fall asleep and he has to go back to the set. Lots of ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I miss you’s’ and then he has to go, and I fall asleep with my phone in my hand.

DAY 2

I rent a car because I can’t stand not having transportation, and I still haven’t heard from Ken. I decided to head to Williamsburg and spend the day wandering around there. Late afternoon I’m heading back to Yorktown, I still haven’t heard from the sheriff and now I’m pissed. That slow to boil anger I felt when I first got here is starting to bubble to the surface and Ken is going to wish he was standing in Ol’ Faithful when we meet up again. I’m also stubborn, or stupid enough not to make the first move. He dragged me back here but I refuse to be at his beck and call. That’s if he even calls me. More texting and a late-night phone call with Jensen rounds out my day.

DAY 3

Booked a two-hour tour (and yes, I’m humming the theme song to Gilligan’s Island in my head) on the Schooner Alliance. She’s got three masts and sails up and down the York River and the estuary at the mouth of the Chesapeake Bay while the crew is relating the history of the area. Got to be one of the guests to help stow the sails near the end of the ride. So awesome and to top it off, we actually had a small pod of dolphins following the ship as we sailed back to dock! Had the usual texting marathon with Jensen and ended the day with a phone call and spoke with both Jen and Jared. Did a quick update to Gen and got to talk with the boys for a few minutes. Made me a little sad because I miss them so much.

DAY 4

This is getting ridiculous. Three days of no contact with the sheriff and I’ve had enough. He pulled me back to Virginia, telling me there was new evidence and that he needed to speak with me and it had to be in person, so, he better damn well speak with me.

I am determined to have facts and figures when I go back to see the sheriff and I spend some time doing internet searches looking into the newest media information on Zach’s death. I am also trying to find any information on the woman he was found with, as well as who this political wannabe pulling the strings might be. I didn’t pay attention to the local news after Zach’s death happened, I didn’t want to have anything to do with the media at the time.

News clips identify the woman found dead with Zach as Chelsee Vynes. She was a young airman who had just passed her third year in the Air Force when she had been killed. She had been at the base for two months before taking that fateful ride with Zach.

Searching for the wannabe didn’t get me any concrete leads, just a few possibles; an assistant district attorney and an oncologist, both wanting to be governor, and some no name trust fund baby bucking to be a senator.

Armed with my research, I head to the sheriff’s office only to find he’s nowhere to be found. His deputies are either ignorant of where he is or they are stonewalling me and my slow boil just upped a notch. I home in on the one deputy that seems a little green around the edges and wait until the rest of them wander off to do other things.

“So, Deputy…Dawg?”

“Dodge.” Stone faced and not amused at my deliberate slip up, he practically dares me to say it again. He doesn’t seem to have a sense of humor and won’t let me pass the sacred line into the back area and Sheriff Greeley’s office.

“So, Deputy…Dodge, Sheriff Greeley needs this information I have and I really need to make sure he gets it.” Patting my messenger bag, I blink slowly at him, lean over a little to give just a hint of cleavage ala Erin Brockovich, then widen my eyes and let a shy smile play at my lips. “Do you know where I can find him?”

“Uh…” Poor thing, he really is young. His eyes are practically glued to my boobs.

“Brinn, stop fucking with my deputies.” I heard Ken say as he walked up behind me and clapped his hand on my shoulder. I straighten up, give the deeply blushing deputy a shrug and a cheeky grin then turn to follow the sheriff back to his office.

Once the door is closed, I give Ken a basilisk stare and cross my arms over my chest. He just sighs and sits behind his desk.

“Knock it off, Brinn. Sit down or I won’t tell you anything I’ve found out.”

I ease up on the stare and slowly approach the chair and sit down. “All right, you’re off the hook for now, Ken, but I’m still mad you ditched me for four days.”

“You could have been in a cell.” He says flatly.

“Right! Yorktown and Williamsburg were lovely, you should take some time to check them out and relax!” I backtrack quickly while internally I roll my eyes.

“Are you done?”

“Yep.” And I sit back and wait for him to tell me what he knows.

“Okay, this is what I have so far,” Ken tells me, leaning forward in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the touristy things that Brinn sees are actually in Yorktown; the drawbridge, the Schooner Alliance and the Riverwalk Restaurant are real spots, as well as the Pub which is actually the Water Street Grille.


	7. The Sheriff and the Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn meets the lawyer and has a conversation with the sheriff.

_“Okay, this is what I have so far,” Ken tells me, leaning forward in his chair._

I stare at him. He’s doing his annoying thing again where he starts to say something and then just stops.

“And?” I try to prompt him to continue.

“Calvin Bishop, the lawyer your boyfriend hired for you, will be here in about 45 minutes. Figured we could go over a few things when he gets here. Till then, grab some food or hang out or, whatever.”

I narrow my eyes and glare at him. “I think I’ll just sit right here. I ate not too long ago.” I pull out my laptop and start it up. “What’s the WIFI password?”

Ken just rolled his eyes and turned to his computer, ignoring me. He leaves me stewing for a bit and then after a few minutes I hear, “secondbreakfast, all one word, all lower case.”

I purse my lips and debate on ragging him on being a Tolkien fan then decide to leave it alone. I can respect a Tolkien fan. I simply say thanks, then log on, losing myself in my email for a while, breaking that up with a few games of solitaire and other time suckers. Before I know it, there is a knock at Ken’s door and Mr. Bishop has arrived.

“Calvin! Good to see you, man. How was the trip down?” Ken reaches out to shake Calvin’s hand.

“Ken, good to be here. I-95 is I-95, you know how it is.”

“Figured you would come down the back way instead of the I-95/I-64 parking lot.”

“Ah, well, some habits are hard to break and I tend to stick to the major highways. Anyway, is this Ms. Doran?”

They both turn to me and I stand up to greet my lawyer, closing my laptop and setting it on my chair.

“Hello, Yes, I’m Brinn Doran. Pleased to meet you after all the phone calls.” I say, sizing up Calvin Bishop. His voice matches his exterior. Deep, smooth and soothing. He has to be at least 6’ with salt and pepper hair, styled carelessly, yet not messy. A pleasing face and a body that he takes care of. Broad shoulders and tapered waist, he’s no Jensen or Jared, but attractive.

After introductions, we all sit again and get down to business, me hopping up to grab my laptop after nearly sitting on it.

“I’ve been over the ‘evidence’ presented and I have to say, I’m not impressed.” Calvin starts out.

“Oh? That sounds favorable to me.” I look at the men hopefully. Ken just grunts. “Well, way to take all the air out of that balloon, Ken, thanks!”

I look at Calvin again, waiting for him to continue.

“It will be favorable to you with a bit of work. The evidence is crap but is still being pushed by Renfield Langdon, our erstwhile hopeful for US Senate.”

“Friggin trust fund baby. And what is up with that name? Is there a secret contest to have the most fucked up name in the Senate?” Distain is thick in my voice.

“You’ve heard of him?” Ken asks, a tone of slight disbelief emerging.

“Well, yeah. I did a bit of research in my spare time. All that spare time I’ve had since I got here.” Ken got my best stink eye for not keeping in touch with me for most of the week. “But, you know, sailing on the York River and exploring Merchant’s Square in Williamsburg was so…fulfilling! For the umpteenth time.” Sarcasm was rolling heavy off my tongue.

“Yeah, yeah. Can it, Brinn. I’m tired of hearing about it.” Ken gives a tired sigh. “I have had other cases to deal with this week.”

And immediately I felt bad. I had been a bit self-centered this week and only thinking of me, not giving much thought that my case might not be the only one he has to deal with. I give him my best sorrowful eyes and apologize. “Ken, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. This case has me all sorts of torn up.”

“Yeah, I get that. Don’t worry about it. Just drop the guilt tripping, please.”

“Done.”

“OK, onward. I mentioned earlier young Mr. Langdon has unprecedented access to surveillance equipment thanks to his daddy. But he is totally clueless on how to operate it. He’s not a hacker, he just thinks he is. That’s a win for us.” Ken was actually looking happy for once. “And because he thinks he is a hacker, he’s too stupid to hire one to do the job properly.”

Calvin has a tablet out and is taking notes. “This is good, I can work with this. Anything else, Ken? If not, Brinn and I need to take this conversation elsewhere.”

“That’s it for now. I can take you down to the break room or the small conference room, or even an interrogation room if you want.”

“Break room.” I replied as my lawyer chimed in with, “Conference room.”

Ken laughed. “I’ll take you to the break room where you can stock up on soda and snacks while you talk in the conference room.”

I nodded in agreement, and followed Ken and Calvin, grabbing things to drink and snack on, then getting comfortable in the conference room.

“All right, I’ve read the case files, both yours and your husbands. Now I need you to help me fill in the blanks.” Calvin dove right in and got straight to the point.

“Sure. What do you need to know?”

************

Three hours later and my brain felt like mush. Calvin was very thorough and made sure to take me through everything, over and over and over again. But he assured me he had what he needed and we could go on from there. When we got back to Ken’s office, I asked them, “So, does this mean I can go back to Texas? Do I need to be here now? Am I under arrest, or what?”

Ken sighed and wiped a hand across his face. He looked at me and I knew I wouldn’t be going anywhere soon.

“Look, Brinn. It’s just going to be a few more days. Calvin needs to put together his case, see a judge, and basically refute the bogus evidence. Until then, we can’t let you leave the state.”

“Tomorrow is Friday and I won’t be able to get in front of a judge until Monday at the earliest. I’ll have the weekend to prepare my arguments and we should have you home soon after that.” Calvin assured me.

“Good thing I quit my second job and only work for Jared now. Not sure the bank would have been understanding of how much time off I would need…”

“Brinn, explain once more how you came to work for Jared, please.” Calvin asked.

“Um, ok…Genevieve and I…”

“Who is Genevieve?”

“Jared’s wife.”

“Jared who?”

“Calvin, where are you going with this?”

“You work for actors, yes?”

“Yes.”

“You are dating an actor, yes?”

“Ye…ok, enough. What is the point you are trying to make?”

“Once paperwork is filed with the court, it becomes part of the public record. How’s it going to look that an actor’s girlfriend has been charged with murdering her husband? How are you and he planning on handling the media surrounding this? How are you and your boss going to handle the potential fallout?”

“Well, since this is the first time I’ve had a chance to talk to my lawyer about this and haven’t had time to talk to Jared and Jensen about it, no, it hasn’t really been addressed. We’ve brought the topic up in conversation, so we are aware but that is as far as we’ve gotten. We kinda figured my lawyer would have some advice.” I said flatly.

“How public are you with this relationship?”

“We’re not.” I paused to consider my words and my temper. I took a deep, calming breath before I continued. “I have a written agreement with my employer to remain out of their social media accounts. No pictures including me or of me to be posted on twitter, Facebook, etcetera. I have a verbal agreement with my boyfriend for the same. I do not attend public events with them as a guest. If I attend anything with them, I am the nanny to the children. I also do not go out in public with my boyfriend.”

“And he is ok with that? Not going out to dinner, not going to the movies, not going grocery shopping?”

I narrowed my eyes at Bishop at that last question, wondering how much he knew of that eventful shopping trip Jensen and I took, and why he would bring that up.

“Again, please get to the point. I’m not fond of guessing games.”

Calvin turned his attention to his tablet for a moment then handed it to me. On the display was a grainy picture of Jensen and a woman pushing a shopping cart in a grocery store, walking side by side. He seems to be leaning down a bit as if to listen to something she is saying while one hand seems to be on her lower back. The lighting in the photo is bad and it’s hard to make out the face of the woman. But I recognized the grocery store, and I remembered the moment when Jensen was making an inappropriate yet hilarious comment about cucumbers and toys. The picture was taken moments before I threw back my head and laughed and just after I realized someone had their phone out pointed at us. Mentioning that to Jensen, we acted like it was a chance encounter, even faking a selfie to sell the moment. We then separated in the store to do our own thing. Jensen even went so far as to call Jared to come pick him up.

I looked up at Calvin. “Was the woman ever identified?”

Calvin chuckled and shook his head, for some reason pleased at my question. “No, she never was. In fact, the entire photo was never posted on social media because she was never identified. But, I am thorough. There was enough of the woman in the photo that _was_ posted to convince me to get in touch with the photographer. She happily sent me the uncropped photo with the promise to give her full credit for taking the picture.”

I just sighed and shook my head. “So, I have at least three more days to twiddle my thumbs and I can’t leave Virginia?”

I was tired of being here and being away from my boyfriend. I wanted to go back to the life I was building in Texas. I no longer wanted to be in Virginia. It was a chapter in my life that was in the past and that is where I wanted to keep it. I was ready to move on. I was hoping with all my might that Ken and Calvin would be helping me move on.


	8. Will this ever end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn faces some truths and works on dealing with her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, having trouble with formatting. I will try to get in later and fix it.  
> Also, had to work hard to coax the muse back. Seems she wanted to go do other things.  
> Disclaimers; my Jensen is a work of fiction based on a real person. My Jensen never had the spark with Danneel and she is happy with someone else.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

After Conversations with Jen Chapter 8  
Friday morning

The next three days dragged by, absolutely crawled. At this point, I was sure Christmas would get here faster than Monday would.

Friday morning had me meeting one last time with Calvin. Going back over the subjects we had touched on the day before, I had a question for him.

“So, Calvin, what’s the point with the photo from the grocery store? Trying to reinforce a lesson that private is never private these days? Especially when at least one half of a couple is a public figure?”

“Yes. Exactly that. Eventually, if you keep seeing each other, you will be found out and identified.”

I felt a pang deep in my core when he said ‘if’. It sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn’t shake the feeling of dread it created.

“So, what are you saying? Declare ourselves? Send out a press release to make it official? Hold a press conference?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“All of them.” He looked at me steadily, not breaking my gaze. Holy crap, he was serious.

I shook my head at the direction this meeting was going. Thinking about what we had just discussed, I turned over the pro’s and con’s of being in the public eye as Jensen’s girlfriend. For every con I could think of, my number one pro always countered it, and that was being able to spend time with and love Jensen. At this point, I think I would walk through hell to be with him.

“Calvin, we’re going to have to talk to Jensen and his managers about this. Jensen first, of course.”

“Of course. How soon do you think he can be here?”

I looked at him blankly for a moment and then realized Calvin would have no idea just how crazy Jensen’s schedule could be. I pulled out my phone and pulled up my calendar app. After a few minutes of checking dates, I look up at Calvin and say, “next week, Saturday.”

Calvin simply raised an eyebrow. “The sooner this is addressed the better, Brinn.”

“I know, but Jensen won’t be able to get here before then.”

Though Calvin may be friends with Mr. Singer, I’m seeing he doesn’t have a lot of experience with the entertainment world. I got the feeling it had been quite a while since they had been in touch with each other.

“Calvin, let me call Jensen and give him an update, have him talk with his managers if that is what he wants to do…”

“All right. I’ll give you some privacy. I’ve got some stuff to keep me occupied until you’re done.”

Calculating the time difference, I hit a snag. It was 9am on the east coast making it 5am in Vancouver. Way too early to call unless they were just now finishing up a night shoot. I should send a text and ask him to call as soon as he’s awake or done with filming…

9:04am BD-Hey, didn’t want to wake you so call when you get up…Mr. Bishop brought up a point that we need to go over. Love you! <3 

9:05am JA-I’m up, whats going on?

9:05am BD-Whoa, you’re up early! Night shoots or early call?

9:06am JA-LOL early call, nothing new. Spill, whats up?

9:07am BD-Subject too long to text. Call when you have at least 30 min to talk! ;)

9:08am JA-Will do, almost to set now. Will call as soon as I can. Love you!

9:08am BD-Love you too!

Three hours later and I still hadn’t heard back from Jensen. Knowing the topic of our soon to be conversation, it seemed like time was dragging even more than usual and each minute felt like it was actually an hour. I was tempted to send him another text, but I was never comfortable sending text after text if I didn’t get an immediate answer.

As I was sitting in Ken’s office looking at my phone, an alert sounded letting me know I had a message. Anxiously, I checked my phone, only to be disappointed yet happy when I saw it was from Genevieve.

12:10pm GP-Hey, you around?

12:10pm BD-Yeah, whatsup?

My phone started ringing and I answered immediately.

“Hey, anything wrong?” I asked Gen, worried that something must have happened.

“No, don’t worry, just passing on a message from the boys. They had a location shoot today and have no service. Jensen forgot they would be out of range this morning. They had one of the PA’s pass the message on when she got back to Vancouver.”

“Oh, whew, that makes me feel a little better.”

“Yeah, Jared wanted me to make sure you knew that Jen will call you as soon as they get back to set.”

“You are awesome, Genny. How are things at home? The kids behaving?”

“The kids miss you…I miss you, too!”

“Awww, Gen. I want to be back home so bad.” I have a hard time holding back my tears and sniffles. “Calvin is hoping that he can get this taken care of Monday. I’m not holding my breath, though. Too many factors can alter the outcome. I think my lawyer needs an investigator like Jason Crouse from The Good Wife.”

“Mmmm, yes, a more mature, more stable John Winchester. I could get on board with that!” I heard her giggling in the background. She sobered up quickly to say, “You sound like you need some company.”

“Gen, no. I would love to see you and the kids…wait, that is what you were about to say, isn’t it?” I mumble softly to myself, “Geez, you gotta stop cutting peeps off and let them finish talking…” I leaned forward, elbow on my knee and put my head in my hand.

“Of course, that’s what I was going to say. And you can’t stop us from coming out. I’ll let you know the flight number and arrival time after I’ve booked it. Keep your head and spirits up. We’ll see you soon.”

“God, I don’t know how I got so lucky as to be your friend. I love you guys.”

“I know.” She paused for a long moment. “Had to throw a little Han Solo in there! Hugs and kisses. Now hang up!”

“Hugs and kisses back! See you soon.”

The phone call was bittersweet. I was happy to talk to Gen and ecstatic that she was coming out to see me, yet the homesickness hit new heights after we hung up. I ended up huddling in Ken’s office, the events of the past week hitting me hard. Before I realized it, I was sobbing into my lap at my situation, at how helpless I felt. The despair hit me like a cannonball and just flattened me. I was certain I would not be able to fix this situation I found myself in.

And the day dragged on.

Friday afternoon

And the day dragged on some more…

Once I was able to control the sobbing, I sat back and took in my surroundings, realizing I was still in Ken’s office. The clock on his wall blinked 12:45pm. I’d lost almost an hour with my crying jag. I scrubbed at my face and eyes then started to pack up my crap. I had been camping in Ken’s office for long enough today. Shouldering my backpack, I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face, trying to erase the evidence of my sobbing. I looked for Ken and Calvin as I traveled the halls of the sheriff’s office. Not finding either after I was done in the bathroom, I asked one of the deputies if they were around and was told that they had both left. Finding Deputy Dodge manning one of the desks in the front, I told him I was leaving and the Sheriff could reach me on my cell if he had any more information for me.

Numbly dumping my stuff in the passenger seat, I got in my rental and just started driving. With no destination in mind, I found myself on the Virginia/North Carolina border when I finally started paying attention to where I was. Pulling over, I checked my phone’s mapping app and realized I’d been driving for nearly an hour and I’m in Suffolk, near the Executive Airport.

Knowing I should eat, I started looking for a fast food place and found a McDonalds. Going through the drive-thru, I got something simple and ate it without tasting anything. I headed back to Yorktown using the back roads, aiming for the James River Bridge to get back to the Peninsula.

Two more hours gone, and still no word from Jensen.

When I looked up again, I found myself parked at my B&B. It bothered me that I didn’t remember the drive except for the Airport, the McD’s and now the B&B. Grabbing my stuff, I made my way to my room, let myself in and flopped on the bed. Depression was hitting hard and I didn’t know what to do. I had never felt this way before. My thoughts kept going in circles and I didn’t know how to stop the merry-go-round. Finally, exhaustion overcame me and I fell into a deep, yet uneasy sleep.  
Around 4pm, I woke abruptly and sat straight up on the bed. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. My unexpected nap left me disoriented and it took me around five minutes to start moving and thinking clearly.

I grabbed my phone to check for messages and saw a missed call from Genevieve, one from Calvin and one from Ken. Still nothing from Jensen. Gen had texted her flight information and I would be seeing her and the kids on Monday. That made my heart a little lighter and gave me something to look forward to. I quickly texted her back asking if she wanted me to reserve rooms in my B&B for her.

4:20pm GP-YES!

4:21pm BD-LOL oh I can’t wait till you get here!<3

4:21pm GP-Me too! See you at the airport!

4:22pm BD-ohhh, I’ll get Ken to give us a police escort! LOL

4:23pm GP-that would be hilarious!

Suddenly, I’m feeling a little better. Yet, still nothing from Jensen.

 

Friday evening

Before I forgot, I called the front desk to reserve Gen’s room. I was happy she and the kids would be on the same floor.

I wasn’t hungry, but I made myself eat dinner. Thank god for delivery. I don’t even remember what I had.

The day had drained my energy and I had no reserves to leave my room, so I hung out watching TV and surfing the interwebz until bedtime. I found myself checking my phone every other minute. Not necessarily picking it up but glancing at it to watch for new messages or notifications. Twitter and tumblr were going crazy tonight and I was getting constant notifications from them. I definitely had to shut them up or go crazy. I logged out and exited both apps just to give my phone a break.  
I had settled back against the headboard, propped up on a few pillows, eyes half shut approaching the zoned-out stage when my phone chirped with an incoming text message. It was like I had been zapped with a cattle prod; my eyes flew open, I sat up straight in bed and I grabbed my phone.  
I checked the time to see it was 11:30ish as I read the message.

11:30pm JA-omg brinn im so sorry. didnt thing it would take this long to get to a working phone. you still up?

11:31pm BD-YES! So glad baby, I’ve missed you today!

11:31pm JA-calling now

I barely let the phone ring once before I swiped accept.

“Hello?” I breathed into the phone.

“Hey baby. Please forgive me?”

“Of course. I got the messages that y’all weren’t able to call. Guessing you’re finally back in Vancouver?”

“Yeah. It was an exhausting shoot today. But we got it in the can! The rest of the episode will be shot in the studio. Then we have the Vancouver Con on Sunday.”

“I can hear how tired you are. Wish I was there to help you relax.” I told him with a grin on my face.

“Hmm, me too! So, what was this thing that Calvin wanted us to talk about?”

“Ok. Huh, not sure how to start…”

“The beginning is usually a pretty good place.” He teased.

“Alright, smartass,” I snarked back, “Calvin wants us to publicly declare our relationship. PR statement, press conference, the whole deal. I’m not so sure it needs to be that elaborate, but he feels it would be better to acknowledge it now, rather than have the media discover we’ve been banging while the court case is in the news. He and Ken have been able to keep my ‘arrest’ quiet so far, but they don’t think they’ll be able to keep it from local new outlets much longer.”

He was silent on the other end of the phone for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Jensen? You still there?” My uncertainty echoed through the phone.

“Yes, I’m still here. Brinn, do you want to go public?”

“Honestly? I want to keep you to myself as long as I can. But I understand what Calvin is saying. I don’t expect a decision this minute, I know you have to talk with your people about consequences. And other stuff.”

“Jesus, Brinn, I don’t care about that. I want you happy. I’ll talk with my manager tomorrow and let her know what’s going on. We’ll go with a subtle statement about our relationship and leave it at that. No need for a press conference.”

“Jensen, do you know how much I love you? I don’t have arms wide enough to show you or a vocabulary big enough to tell you! I just wish you were here right now so I could give you a small idea of how much.” By this time, I had tears pouring down my face and was trying to contain my sniffles.

“Oh, baby, hang in there. I will see you soon!” He managed to contain his yawn until he finished speaking, but I could tell the day was wearing on him.

“How soon? Calvin thinks you need to be here like yesterday. Told him your schedule wouldn’t allow you to be here until next Saturday at the earliest.”

“Not sure how soon I can be there, but I will be there as soon as I can. Oh, probably going to post that photo of us at Jared’s pool on Instagram. That ok?”

“That’s fine, I like that picture.” I snickered as I thought of it. Me sitting on Jensen’s lap on a pool lounger, both my dogs trying to lick our faces.

“Cool, look for it real soon.” He mumbled. I could hear how drained he was and it made my heart hurt.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna let you go. You are exhausted and I don’t want you falling asleep on me! Call me tomorrow when you have time. Love you.”

“Love you too. Sleep well and sweet dreams. Of me.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed and said ‘I love you’ one more time before hanging up. For such a lousy day, it ended on a good note.


	9. It's a Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brinn has a Monday and gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the delay, but as happens with some writers, there was a block and the chapter just didn't seem to want to be written. It's a little shorter than my normal chapters, but I wanted to get something posted. Hope you like it and thank you for reading!

Monday finally got here. I woke at 5:30 this morning with no idea why. The weekend took forever to pass so I’d had plenty of time to rest and probably took more naps than I ever have in my entire life. Or, it could be I was a bit excited to see Gen and the kids again. But their flight wouldn’t get in until dinnertime, so I had nearly the whole day to get through.

Meeting with the sheriff and my lawyer would take a couple of hours, breakfast and lunch a couple more. Maybe I would go see a movie. It’s been a while since I’ve gone to a theater.

Ohh, I think there is a new Jeffrey Dean Morgan action thriller out. That would be a good distraction. Nothing like watching the boys’ TV father for a couple hours to pass the time.

The next thing I'm aware of, my phone is ringing. I sit up straight in bed, eyes tracking to the clock on the wall. Reaching for my phone, I confirm the time is 9:05 as I answer the persistent chiming.

“’ello.”

“You on your way?”

“Er…” I’m just brilliant when I first wake up.

“It’s Ken. Are you on your way to the station?”

“Oh.” I blink furiously hoping that will get my brain to engage. “Yeah. Sorry. Woke up at 5:30 then must have fallen back asleep. I’ll be there soon. Give Calvin my apologies.”

“Sure. I’ll take a large coffee, black, same for Calvin.”

“What?”

“You’re late so you get to bring breakfast. Coffee will do, though.” I could hear the damn smirk in his voice.

“Fine, whatever.” I pressed the end button, determined to have the last word. It took me all of 20 minutes to get ready and walk out the door, wracking my brain and then Google for the nearest coffee shop. I decided to try the Ben and Jerry’s to see how their coffee was since the reviews were pretty good.

Walking into the sheriff’s office with three coffee’s and a bag of pastries, I wink at Deputy Dodge as I walk past him like I own the place. I refuse to be regulated to the waiting area again. Ken must have said something because all I get is a nod and a shy smile. As I reach Ken’s office, my phone rings and it’s the tone I’ve set for Jensen. I quickly put the coffee and pastries down on his desk and walk back out to the hall to talk to my boyfriend.

“Hey you! You’re up early. On your way to set?” I quiz him.

“Good morning, sweetheart! Missed you and just had to hear your voice.” There is a strange quality to the phone call, almost like there is an echo. I stop and frown, a stray thought teasing at my still sleepy brain.

“I love hearing your voice too. What do you have scheduled for today? Any outdoor scenes, or are they all soundstage?”

“We’re on location in a sheriff’s office doing our FBI routine.” He paused, almost like he expected me to say something profound.

For what ever reason, my brain refused to fully engage today, and I repeated what he said, feeling like a dumbass. “On location?”

“Yes, on location. Doing our FBI routine. In a sheriff’s office.”

“A sheriff’s office?” Apparently, I had been struck dumb during the night, or all my worrying had helped suck all my intelligence out through my ears.

Jensen gave up trying to give me clues and walked around the corner to give me a patented Dean Winchester smirk. Right behind him is Jared totally immersed as Sam Winchester, talking with one of Ken’s deputies.

My brain finally catches up and I squeal, “JENSEN!” and throw myself in his arms, hugging and kissing him for all I’m worth. He grips me tight and lifts me off my feet, swinging me around.

Once we stop to catch our breath, I ask, “What are you doing here? You know I didn’t want you to rearrange anything and throw off the shooting schedule.” I lectured him, glancing at Jared and including him in the scolding.

“No worries, sweetheart. We’re between episodes at the moment and Singer gave us a couple days off. We’ll play tourists today and tomorrow then we have to head back to Van.”

“I am so happy you’re here!” I clutched at Jensen, not wanting to let him go in case I woke up in my bed, dreaming.

“Brinn, Jensen. Got a minute?” Ken interrupted our reunion, calling us into his office.

Realizing I was doing an excellent anaconda impression, I slowly released my death grip on Jensen and slide one of my hands into his. We walked into Ken’s office and sat down, waiting for what he was about to say. Jared lurked in the doorway.

Ken introduced Calvin and gestured for him to take the floor.

“So, I’ve filed all my motions to dismiss all charges and now it’s a waiting game.” Calvin sat down as he spoke.

“When you say waiting game, how long are we talking?” I ask.

“It could be one day, it could be a week. Only once have I seen it go longer than a month, but there were extenuating circumstances for that one.”

Jensen and I look at each other and I grip his hand, before looking back at Ken and Calvin. I sigh, resigned to being at the mercy of the legal system. Squeezing Jensen’s hand, I was determined to make every moment we had before they had to head back to work. I lean over to whisper in his ear.

“Does Jared know Gen and the kids are arriving tonight?”

Looking at me, he gives a minute negative shake of his head as he smirks and winks. I snort, trying to contain my giggles.

“Alright. Ken, do you need me anymore?” He gives me a no. When I look at Calvin, he gives me the same answer. “Ok, Jay and Jay, lets head to the B&B and get you checked in.”

Silly of me, but I can’t stop smiling.


End file.
